


Every Me, Every You

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bossy Lena, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Metallo Lena Luthor, Office Sex, Omega Kara Danvers, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: Kara goes to CatCo to find a very changed and broken Lena, who also happens to be in a rut.[Takes place in the alternate timeline of 5x13, with the overlord/dictator Lena who never met Kara].
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1030





	Every Me, Every You

From the moment Kara stepped under the red-tinted glow from the signage hanging inside of CatCo Media, a deep terror gripped her. It was the same type of terror that had seized her as a child when her parents put her in a pod and sent her to earth. She felt like she was watching something just as beautiful as Krypton being destroyed — Lena.

As Kara stepped across the main floor of the media room, she was hit with the scents of rut pheromones and the strong perfume made her stop. It was such a sensual smell clinging to the alpha that she immediately shivered, wet between the thighs despite the circumstances.

She had never been around Lena in a rut before, and she was doubly at a disadvantage when this Lena possessed a heart made of Kryptonite. Kara ventured forward bravely with the determination to withstand whatever this Lena could throw at her. She wanted to help, so she didn’t do anything impulsive or make any sudden movements. 

Trembling from the pheromones in the air, she watched Lena approach at a slow and curious pace.

Even dealing with Kryptonite would hurt less than seeing her like this, so irreversibly wounded and broken.

Lena’s cold eyes pooled with tears and her throat quivered as she stepped into the direct light, as beautiful as ever with her plum lipstick and stony demeanor. Her fragile emotional state shifted to one of sexual aggression and she reached out suddenly to grab Kara by the jaw.

Of all the timelines she glimpsed, Kara struggled the most with this one, seeing this scarred and crazed person in front of her – but the first touch of Lena’s fingertips against her skin changed all of that.

It both calmed and aroused the omega in Kara, and she let it persist, tingling as Lena stroked her cheek with gentleness. She hadn’t expected that soft touch from this darker version of Lena, and it reminded her of all the affection and warmth that used to exist between them.

“Have you come to fight me, to take back National City?” Lena asked impatiently. 

“No, I don’t want to fight you,” Kara asserted with the smallest quiver in her throat as she noticed the protective coat Lena wore, which barely concealed scars along her neck. “That’s not why I’m here.”

“That’s good, Supergirl, because I don’t want to hurt you,” Lena enunciated, flinging the words from her thick pouty lips as she moved to more fully cover up her chest. “I know that they’ve used you, Supergirl. The DEO, this city — you’re nothing but their servant doing their bidding. While you’ve never once come to my aid, I can’t in good conscience harm even someone who is so selective about helping people as you. So I suggest you go – get out, before I change my mind. We’ll pretend you never came here in the first place.”

The last thing Kara expected was to be granted a quick release, but it was Lena’s whole speech that shocked her most.

“I imagine it was the DEO who wouldn’t let you interfere when my brother shot my helicopter down, or when my mother removed my ribs to make room for a Kryptonite tank in my chest?” Lena asked, sneering at the mention of her personal traumas, even as tears dampened her eyes.

Kara reeled with the knowledge of the cruelty Lena suffered, but her feet remained firmly planted on the floor and she refused to fly off, even as the alpha predatorily moved closer.

“No, no, I — I should have been there to stop them, Lena,” Kara choked out with urgency. “I would have been there, but I thought—I thought if I removed myself from your life, maybe you’d be better off without me. I know it doesn’t make sense to you, but I want to help you. It’s why I’m here now.”

It was a poor rationale when Kara could see very well how much Lena endured without her.

Lena scoffed and shed a tear, her chin trembling as she tried to laugh in the face of Kara’s sympathy. Her rut pheromones grew stronger and then she shakily backed off. 

“I don’t need anyone’s help,” Lena whispered, dragging her eyes down over Kara before snapping back to her face. “I don’t even know you, not really.”

Kara couldn’t help how her pheromones offered up warmth and reassurance just from the way Lena looked at her. “Let me stay. Let me show you that we’re friends. I can—I can take care of you. You’re in a rut.”

Lena laughed at that, but there was growing evidence underneath her pants that she was aroused by the omega, and her black eyes glittered with interest. “You’re offering to console me with sex? A stranger?”

“Comfort. I’m offering you comfort,” Kara clarified, gulping as Lena came closer and sniffed at her neck like she had already thought matters through and decided to accept.

It occurred to Kara that she needed to be careful, that her need to fix things with Lena shouldn’t have translated into her giving herself up so easily to a version of Lena who was a despot – but the part of Kara who loved Lena so desperately wanted to show love unconditionally to this Lena who needed it the most. 

Lena circled around her with slow steps, licking her bottom lip like she planned to devour Kara, and then she was behind her and palming Kara’s breasts through her suit.

“Offer me your pussy then, Supergirl.” Lena whispered, then reached up to stroke her face with uncharacteristic tenderness, which confused Kara because she associated that softness with her own Lena. 

“Tell me to fuck your pussy hard, because you can take it,” Lena demanded and slipped her hand down to rest over the apex between Kara’s thighs, so she could grip her cunt.

Kara shuddered in fear and pleasure, enjoying the touch as Lena was a bit firmer. “Fuh—umm, fri—”

Try as she might, it felt awkward for Kara to curse and she blushed at her inability to do it, even under duress. 

Lena chuckled darkly at her struggle and then kneaded one of her ass cheeks. “You can’t say it, but you want it more than anything, don’t you?” She asked, spreading Kara’s legs open with a hand between her thighs. “I could smell your desire the second you flew in here. It’s so strange, when you have every reason to be my enemy, but when you give in so easily – why should I turn you down?” 

There was something so alluring to this darker Lena that had Kara inhaling faster. The rich musky scent that unfurled around the alpha was intoxicating and she felt greedy for pulling it into her lungs—for needing it on a level she was so unaccustomed to needing anything. 

“You shouldn’t—” Kara managed to choke out, already feeling a sense of loss when Lena pulled back to observe the way she pined for more contact.

The calculating way Lena took her in left Kara feeling exposed, but it was the sharp scent of dominance that had her swallowing thickly and pressing her thighs together.

How many nights had she wanted to experience Lena in rut? How many heats had she endured with only her fingers to satisfy the ache inside while her body cried out for the alpha? Too many to count over the years, and now all it took was a quick fondle and Lena’s rut pheromones to leave Kara shaking.

“If you want my cock then you better strip for me.” Lena instructed with a haughty raised eyebrow and arrogant lift of her chin. She moved with slow steps to watch as Kara reddened to the shade of her cape, and goaded, “Let me get a look at who you really are, Kara.”

For someone with super reflexes and speed, Kara fumbled far more than she would have liked as her trembling fingers unclasped her cape. She found the zipper on the back but she barely lowered it an inch when Lena’s hand took over to slide the clasp all the way down to her ass.

“I’m starting to think you need this more than I do.” Lena taunted, her quiet voice whispering over the nape of Kara’s neck as she slid her cool hands under the fabric of the omega’s suit to peel it from her heated skin. “I bet you’d let me do whatever I want, wouldn’t you, Supergirl?”

Kara shuddered at the prospect, her lustful mind conjuring up all kinds of filthy things that her tongue could neither say nor deny as Lena pushed her hand down to firmly palm her backside.

Lena touched her like she belonged to her and Kara’s body reacted as if it was true. “Yes,” She stupidly answered, the throbbing between her legs proving to be a distraction. Kara snapped back to her senses when Lena laughed, and immediately backtracked, “No! I mean no, I — there are limits.”

“Are there?” Lena queried like she didn’t believe Kara for a second. She toed Kara’s super suit to the side and drank in the sight of her almost completely nude with an appraising rumble that had Kara shamefully wanting to sink to her knees in submission.

Lena must have sensed it because she stepped closer just to trace her fingers between Kara’s breasts and lower, over toned abs as she gave a sultry command of, “Take off your panties and sit on my desk.”

Kara hadn't realized she had whimpered until she caught sight of Lena’s smirk. She pushed the delicate fabric down her thighs, aware of the intense way Lena was staring at her, and stepped out of them with a shaky exhale.

Lena held out her palm with a demanding look and Kara handed the slick coated fabric over for inspection, then moved to sit on Lena’s desk when the alpha glanced towards it.

“Show me your cunt and maybe I’ll fill it for you.” Lena instructed with a seductive purr that had Kara shyly parting her legs for Lena’s approval. She could feel how slick and ready she was, how her short blonde curls were dewy with signs of her need.

Kara had never seen an alpha in rut that was as composed as Lena. Her entire demeanor demanded respect and for the first time, Kara wanted to be under her authority.

The scent of her arousal must have appealed because Kara saw the hunger in Lena’s eyes and gave a soft whine to plead for stimulation.

“Do you want to touch me?” Kara asked, her throat dry and heart pounding.

Lena prowled around the desk while showing utmost restraint and shook her head. “First I want you to fuck your tight pussy while I watch, Kara. Show me how you pleasure yourself. You said we were somehow friends, but from the way you’re responding to my rut, I can tell we’re much more than that. You’ve thought about having my cock inside of you, haven’t you?”

Kara’s knees quaked and she shut her eyes as she nodded while her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. She moved her hand between her legs to excite her clit, and felt it swell against her fingertips as she peeked back at Lena.

As bold as ever, Lena watched her without glancing away or showing even the slightest bit of modesty. The alpha reached out to flick one of Kara’s nipples and cup her breast, but she did nothing to help with the growing arousal between Kara’s legs. 

Kara bucked restlessly against her own hand until Lena husked out, “I want you to fill yourself with your fingers. Get them nice and wet, so I can see how much you need my cock.”

Lena briefly stroked the soft patch of hair over Kara’s cunt and then withdrew. Kara frantically massaged her clit until she worked up the courage to push her index and middle fingers inside. Her inner muscles wrapped around them in tight pulsations and she moaned, incoherent from the pleasure.

Acting on so many years of sexual tension with any version of Lena was more incredible than she ever imagined. 

“I—I need it—I need you,” Kara finally articulated, because she doubted Lena would touch her unless she was honest about her desires. 

Lena assessed her in silence and then swiped two fingers through the wetness that pooled between her pussy lips. She tasted Kara’s warm slick as if using it to make up her mind and then murmured, “Stay on the desk, but get on your knees.”

It struck Kara that she must have appeared desperate, because she scrambled onto her knees with super speed. 

Lena stood behind her and gripped her ass cheeks, forcing her into a very low bend that exposed her cunt. She heard the alpha growl in approval and felt the fresh rush of slick pour from her slit to entice Lena. Kara was submitting to her sexually, her whole body was calling for Lena to take her, and the rich scent of Lena’s musk promised it was going to happen.

The alpha’s hands smoothed over her ass, keeping her spread as she inhaled Kara’s intimate perfume, and then she licked at her.

Lena moved her tongue in slow undulations over her pussy, and slipped it between her glistening folds to tease at Kara’s hole when it clenched.

The noise Kara made was pathetic, and she shifted to try and get Lena to push her tongue inside, but the alpha held her steady and fluttered her tongue over her clit instead. Kara whimpered from the attention and pressed her head into her hands to stifle a moan when Lena sucked her sensitive pearl with enough pressure to make the Girl of Steel shiver and cry out.

“Lena, please—”

“Who knew Supergirl begged so beautifully?” Lena teased, the sound of her zipper sending tingles of anticipation through Kara. The alpha traced her slit with the tip of a finger and then eased it inside Kara with a quiet exhale. She slid it in and out with remarkable self-control, and Kara knew she was teasing herself as much as her, testing out how warm and wet she would feel wrapped snugly around her cock.

Kara’s pussy clenched at the thought of it and Lena groaned and added a second finger to feel the tight pulsations.

“You like it when I play with your pussy, don’t you, Kara?” Lena mused lustfully, spreading her fingers until Kara whimpered and pushed back to sink her in deeper.

Lena pulled her fingers out and Kara whined until the alpha moved around the desk to thread her fingers through her blonde hair.

“Look at me, Kara,” Lena lilted seductively, a slow smirk forming on her dark lips as she held her cock in her free hand. “Look at what I’m going to use to fuck you.”

Kara’s eyes widened at the sight of Lena’s cock. The alpha was thicker than she ever pictured, with a broad swollen tip that already leaked desires, and Lena stroked it proudly.

“Is this what you want?” Lena murmured, her dark piercing eyes ravenous as they watched Kara nod sharply. 

“I can’t hear you.” Lena intoned and Kara wondered if it was possible to climax from her voice alone. The way her cunt spasmed, she was inclined to believe it, and she found herself whimpering out, “Yes I want it, I want your co – um – you.”

Kara thought of her Lena, and how much she needed her over the years, but all of the animosity between them made it seem like connecting romantically would never be possible. At the same time, she assured herself that if she could experience this with a Lena who was so different from her own, there was still a hope of reconciliation between them.

The alpha moved in behind her to slide her thick erection between Kara’s snug pussy lips, granting the barest bit of friction until it was almost too much sensation for her. 

Kara raised herself up, flexing all of the muscles in her back as Lena entered her for the first time. Lena pushed through the warm resistance in her cunt, which clung so tightly around the alpha. She gave a strangled moan in response, so swept away by the experience of them joining like this and how their slick bodies moved in unison in the pursuit of pleasure.

It felt lewd to be doing this in the middle of the media room, and to be completely at the alpha’s mercy as Lena began to thrust her hips. 

“Let me hear you, Kara,” Lena commanded and pressed her fingers into the dips along Kara’s lower back, clutching onto her as she sped up. “Moan for me as I fuck you.”

Kara couldn’t help but vocalize her pleasure in low mewls and whimpers, and she clamped her hands over the edge of the desk, crumbling it in her fingers as Lena slammed into her. 

Lena’s powerful thrusts rocked her forward and Kara let out a keening moan and pushed back to take it. She was shocked by the way her inner omega wanted the roughness, and Kara felt tendrils of pleasure coiling around her muscles, pulling her taut from the way the alpha filled her. She became animalistic in her need for Lena, and the sound of her wet cunt being taken only heightened the experience.

Kara lost herself as she spread so deliciously around the alpha’s cock. She wasn’t Supergirl right then; she was just a desperate omega that wanted to give herself to the rutting alpha that she loved, even though this Lena wasn’t exactly the one she had pined over and dreamed about for so long.

“You feel so big,” Kara whimpered, craning her neck to glance back at Lena as she begged, “I can take it, Lena. I can take what you want to give me, so you don’t have to hold back.”

It might have been an odd thing to say—strange to instinctively sense that Lena wasn’t fucking her as hard as she wanted.

It seemed to startle the alpha, because her lips parted and her eyes narrowed with silent questions that Kara allowed her rocking hips to answer. 

“And if I want to see your pretty, pink pussy stretched around my knot?” Lena demanded as she grabbed for Kara’s thighs and pushed her knees wider apart.

Kara sank Lena’s cock in deeper, and the alpha held her securely by the hips while opening her cunt with rougher strokes.

“Am I really to believe that Supergirl would let me come inside of her?” Lena scoffed as if it was a trick, as if she was confused by how eager Kara seemed to be.

Kara reached behind her back to grasp one of Lena’s hands and breathlessly moaned, “I would. Only you, Lena, nobody else.” She might never understand why the words came out of her mouth, but Kara didn’t regret them as the alpha groaned in surprise and hammered herself into the depths of her tight cunt with more vigor.

Lena positioned her hand underneath Kara’s cunt to cause friction in tandem with every hard thrust. The rut pheromones in the air fueled Kara’s omega. She bowed lower as Lena throbbed inside of her, and from the base of her cock to the tip, the alpha twitched in release. 

Kara groaned from the slow orgasm and how Lena pulled out just until the head of her cock was inside, pushing out more warm come. 

Lena’s knot expanded, but she chose not to lodge it inside of Kara right away and continued to lunge and gradually stretch her pussy to accommodate the thicker base. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Lena admitted with a rasp of desperation, and Kara did nothing to deny her. 

All Kara wanted was to please Lena, to make her feel so good that she forgot the pain that emanated from her. 

Lena wrapped herself around Kara on the desk, tangling their bodies in an embrace as her cock caressed her inner, upper wall. 

Kara gasped at the angle, the traction of the thick head meeting up against those sensual contours inside of her pussy. She needed Lena’s cock right there, and her muscles squeezed to keep it in place as she tried to delay her own pleasure for the alpha’s sake. It was no use, because Lena knew just how to take care of her cunt, and with a couple of gentle rubs over her clit Kara came with a soft cry of satisfaction. 

Her own orgasm was messy and wet, and bathed Lena’s cock as it finally settled in to the hilt in her pulsating hole. 

The knot forced her thighs to remain open, and Kara glanced down at the reddened bulge that felt so good that she was a little delirious from having it in her. 

Lena nestled closer, fitting her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and vulnerably nuzzling at the pulse that buzzed under the skin. 

“It feels like – like you finally saved me in some way,” Lena whispered in perplexed honesty, her mouth opening with quiet gasps as she peered at their melded bodies. “Like you truly do care about me.” She silenced herself by pressing her lips against Kara’s shoulder, but it didn’t last long as she whispered brokenly, “Why does it feel like you’re mine?”

Kara choked on a rush of emotion and she held onto Lena’s hands as they settled around her. She pressed her warm cheek into the cold wooden desk and clenched her cunt around the alpha’s cock to soothe her with pleasure, then peered up at Lena to confess, “Because in another timeline, I am—I just—I haven’t told you yet.”

“Why not?” Lena moaned, then sank her teeth into her lower lip as Kara continued to squeeze her cock in controlled contractions. “I felt a connection with you the second you stepped in the building. Surely this other Lena feels it just as much.”

“She does, but it’s complicated. She hates me because I hid that I was Supergirl.” Kara groaned as Lena began to rock into her with slow gyrations, which had her whining for more.

Her pussy was stretched into a blissful ache because of Lena’s knot and the endorphins allowed Kara to accept a little more until Lena was fully slotted inside her sensitive hole. She felt euphoric from it, and trembled when Lena slid her fingers over her silken folds to massage her clit.

“She’ll forgive you,” Lena asserted, her thighs pushing into Kara’s to simulate the thrusts that had plunged her thick cock deeper into Kara’s desperate cunt.

The alpha moved with the kind of insistence that demanded Kara to feel pleasure. Kara’s cunt tightened as she breathed heavier. She wanted Lena to empty inside of her again as much as she wanted to believe what she said was true. 

Kara was delirious enough to hope that it was, but she still whimpered, “What if she doesn’t?”

“Then you make her.” Lena growled out, bucking slowly as her cock throbbed with a building release. She rubbed at Kara’s clit more firmly and pinned her with her hips as she instructed seductively, “You offer her your cunt, because she won’t be able to refuse it, then you’ll show her that you love her by letting her feel it, just like you did with me.”

Kara swallowed back the urge to blurt out all of the reasons she was scared to make a move, because none of them seemed valid anymore. Once she figured out how to exit this timeline, she would have to be brave enough to fly to Lena and open up to her. 

“She’s the most precious thing in my life,” Kara burst out, like she was holding that in along with her breath, and then she laughed as she realized with clarity that they were so much better off together. “This — this is a timeline where we don’t know each other, but you’ll go find her, won’t you? Supergirl — she needs you.”

An unexpected orgasm shuddered through Kara’s body, and she whined as Lena kissed along her neck. It took her a long time to come down from it despite her super stamina, because she was emotionally taxed.

When she did finally relax enough, and Lena’s knot began to reduce within the confines of her cunt, she turned around and watched the alpha in silence. 

“You deserve love,” Kara whispered and reached out to caress Lena’s cheek, and the alpha moved to kiss her – with tenderness and grief, equal in measure at first until the pain melted away from Lena’s face. “Please, Lena. Come find me. Promise.”

Lena nodded, unable to respond at all in words, and then Kara found herself lying on her living room floor and staring up at the ceiling. 

It was silent around her – with no imp, and no blaring television set to show her all of the possibilities of what could be.

Kara knew that it didn’t matter how many timelines she explored, or what she went through to win Lena. She would fight for her over and over again, in a million ways if necessary.

It took her all but two seconds before she was in the air, and then she was flying off to find the woman she loved – and hoping that somewhere else, in another time and place, Lena was looking for her too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come say hi, you can find me here:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
